paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sparkling Waves: IcelandXBay Pups
These pups belong to Silverheart456 and Confetii The Party Pup After a few long years of dating and a few months of marriage, Iceland and Bay decide to have some pups. Bay was opposed to the idea at first, but loves her little fluff balls once they're born. They end up with two twin boys, Fox and Hawk, and a little girl, Leaf. Personalities 'Fox ' Alot like his mom in terms of personality. He inhearited her hotheadedness and subbornness, but doesn't rush into things as quickly and actually takes the time to think things through. He's a bit nervous around strangers, and prefers to stick close to his family and friends. 'Hawk' Very nervous and jumpy around new people, but once you get to know him he shows his true, dorky self. Very open and blunt, and always willing to do the craziest things. He tends to rush into things and is just overall reckless. 'Leaf' She may seem sweet and innocent on the outside, but on the inside she's just as spunky and strange as her brothers. She's a tad bit controling and manipulitive. She tends to use her floofiness and puppy dog eyes to bend anyone to her will. Appearances 'Fox' A near mirror image of his father, with the same russet colored fur and black ears and tail. He has the same golden muzzle as his mother, and the same white marking on his chest. He has gold on his tail tip, and white front toes. He has his mother's blue eyes, and wears a green collar. 'Hawk' Hawk has his mothers build and a very similar apperance. He is mostly very light tan with darker tan down his back and dark tan striped on his ears. He also has a dark rusty red color on his muzzel and up between his eyes and a black tail tip. His front toes are also white. 'Leaf' A perfect mix of both her parents, she has a light reddish tan/peach coat, with a darker reddish colored cape fashioned like her mother's. She has a white muzzle, a white spot around her left eye, and white on her back toes. Her ears are black, and she has a white tail tip with a thick black ring around it. She has heterochromia, her right eye being fiery orange like her father's and her right blue like Bay's. She has a messy hair tuft, and wears a grayish-teal collar. Trivia *All three were named after characters from the Warriors series. Hawk was named after Hawkfrost, Fox after Foxleap, and little Leaf after Leafpool and Hollyleaf *Koho will be designing Hawk, Silver will design Leaf, and Fox will be a collab between the two of us Gallery Hawkdesgh.jpeg|Hawks Drawing (done in Crayons because leaving your art stuff at your moms while going to your dads for a week is a great idea) Photo 3.jpg|Leaf designed by Silver Photo 4.jpg|Fox, collab between the both of us. Koho did the sketch and I *Silver* colored it Foxesmetch.jpeg|Original sketch from the Collab with Koho ATWithSilverheart456.png|Kelly's half of an AT with Silver, Bay with her babies~ Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Females Category:Female Category:Girl Category:Female Pup Category:Female protagonist Category:Female Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Male pup Category:Male Character Category:Male Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Silverheart456's Character Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Shared Pups Category:Next Generation Category:Next generation Category:Next Genteration Category:Second generation Category:Second gen Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon Charcters Category:Fannon Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon pups Category:Mixed Breed